five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 154 (Fairy Tail Campaign): New Nightmare
Short Summary Long Summary Rōshi has come to the conclusion that the Jinchūriki, with the possible exception of Naruto for living a righteous life, are cursed. First, Rōshi was turned into the Four Tails Jinchūriki, spending 40 years in a lonely hell he wouldn’t wish on anyone, since the Hidden Rock certainly didn’t make itself feel like home. Although, Rōshi didn’t have it as bad as Han, the other Jinchūriki of the Rock. Rōshi was Ōnoki’s nephew through his younger brother, while Han was the son of the Tsuchikage’s youngest brother. By the time Han became the Five Tails Jinchūriki, Ōnoki had lost his fire as a Kage and man, having been worn out by that time. On top of that, everyone wanted the power of the Jinchūriki, whether it be the home villages, ‘enemy’ villages, the Akatsuki, and the greedy Madara Uchiha. This prompts Rōshi to recall how painful it was to have his Tailed Beast extracted. Then, Rōshi was brought back to life as a mindless puppet for Tobi during the Fourth Great Ninja War. This led Rōshi to the belief that nothing was worse than having Free Will be wiped away by Edo Tensei. That is, until all the deceased Jinchūriki were brought back and forced to serve the Coalition. While Konton allowed them to keep their personalities, they’re fully aware of what they’re doing, meaning they feel regret for every committed atrocity. Rōshi knows that what the Coalition is telling him to do is wrong, and he would gladly help the Alliance if given the chance. Konton is determined to turn him into a puppet that will regret his actions, but is unable to do anything to correct them. Back when he put Rōshi under Indoctrination, he said that to be king means making the gap between him and his subjects clear. To be a god is to make your will absolute. Dominating all others is what it means to be a godly ruler, at least in Konton’s eyes. Without any way to fight Konton, Rōshi and Son Gokū will just destroy everything in sight, praying someone will kill them to end their suffering. Rōshi speaks to Son Gokū, saying this is hell. He notes that he can’t sense Naruto’s Chakra, so he won’t be there to bail them out. The Four Tails tells his Jinchūriki that he can’t just rely on Naruto for that, especially when it’s possible someone else could just as easily free them. Rōshi sighs that they’re pretty strong, revealing that all the Jinchūriki Indoctrinated by the Coalition have grown in strength. While it’s a plus that they’re getting stronger, they’re still forced to use it in serving an absolute monster. Son tells Rōshi to be more discreet in what he says; reminding him he isn’t the only voice in his head. With a humorless smile, Rōshi asks what Konton could possibly do that’s worse than what’s already done, saying he might as well get some insults in, being unaware of what happened to Yugito at Lake Willow. Rōshi asks the ‘self-proclaimed godly bastard’ who he’ll hurt first, sarcastically telling ‘O Mighty One’ to give orders. After some time of silence, Rōshi asks if he really has no use for him, bidding Konton to go on and kill him, yelling for him to ‘Go ahead and smite me, O mighty smiter’. Son rolls his eyes at how lighthearted Rōshi became since the Fourth Great Ninja War, calling it too bad he couldn’t take advantage of that to have a peaceful afterlife. Rōshi rhetorically asks whose fault that is, before sarcastically revealing he has a sudden desire to kill all enemies of the Coalition, noting that the ‘mighty smiter’ has some use for an old man. Exasperated, Son tells his Jinchūriki to stop being so sarcastic, saying people will get the wrong idea and assume he’s willingly with the Coalition. Rōshi thinks it really would suck if he was killed because of a misunderstanding, sighing that playing the helpless victim won’t do any favors either. When Rōshi casually backhands a soldier trying to sneak up, Son yells in exasperation, but the Jinchūriki says he can’t help it. Then, Rōshi begins his assault on the Alliance. Rogue notes that while Jackie won’t be much trouble, the older man is very tough, his smell sending his Dragon Slayer instincts into overdrive with danger signals. Not even Natsu or Gajeel scared Rogue this much. Rogue goes into Dragon Force, thinking he has to take out Rōshi as soon as possible due to how dangerous he’ll be to his comrades. Rogue speeds forward while transformed into shadows. The seasoned Shinobi rolls his eyes at kids these days thinking it’s so easy to act stealthy. He then scorches the Dragon Slayer with a Lava Style: Scorched Earth. Yelling in pain, Rogue is forced out of shadow form, landing just outside the Jutsu’s range. The Wizard curses that he should’ve listened to his instincts, adding that his opponent was as dangerous as he smelled. Sighing, Rōshi admits he’s quite strong, saying that Rogue will have to take him more seriously if he wants to beat him and not die. Rogue shoots a Shadow Dragon ROAR, but Rōshi easily cancels that out with a Lava Style: Lava Plume Jutsu. After Rogue curses in frustration, Rōshi notes that while Ninjas aren’t expected to have such destructive power, Lava Style could wipe out an entire country with his level of Chakra, calling himself a natural disaster. Thinking that he can’t have bit off more than he could chew as a proud Dragon Slayer, Rogue yells to be shown that power, shooting a Shadow Dragon Spear. While leaping to the side, avoiding the attack, Rōshi tells the boy to be smart, explaining that attack would kill a lot of people while leaving him a sitting duck due to Chakra exhaustion. Out of nowhere, Hiyori yells that warriors have trump cards for a reason, aiming a kick to the face. Rōshi blocks with his forearm, saying she won’t get the jump on a Shinobi veteran of over forty years. Cursing, Hiyori starts to release her Shikai with a “Butcher Him” and attempts a swing. Rōshi forces the Vizard off and spits lava at her, enveloping her. After Rogue yells in concern, Hiyori is revealed to be badly burned. Stomach turning at the thought of burning a little girl, Rōshi apologizes, before admitting that’s probably the last thing she wants to hear. Hiyori yells at that, asking who just douses people in lava, cursing in pain. She then pulls down her Hollow Mask, saying they’re lucky it’ll take more than that to kill her. Rōshi calls the mask weird-looking, guessing it’s a stigmata for her. When Hiyori asks how he knows, Rōshi grimly says he knows more about stigmata than the ‘little girl’ realizes. If they impress him enough, he’ll show what he’s talking about, though his ‘jerk of a boss’ might decide he must go all out. Seeing a flying shadow, Rōshi deadpan says his opponent won’t sneak up on someone when they aren’t many flying shadows in the world. The Jinchūriki throws a Lava Style: Molten Rock Fist. While Rogue avoids the punch, he still feels the heat. He presses forward, becomes tangible, and assaults Rōshi with a Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash. Pushed back, Rōshi thinks he underestimated the ‘kid’, calling him a natural. Rogue notes that not many in the war have easily stood up after an attack from Dragon Force. Rōshi covers one fist in molten lava, and throws a Lava Style: Volcanic Fury. Rogue quickly transforms into shadows to avoid the barrage. Hiyori yells not to be forgotten about, sending a devastating kick to Rōshi’s side, who notes they’re more alike than he thought. Suddenly, Kensei lacerates Rōshi with his Tachikaze. Grunting in pain, the Jinchūriki admits that actually hurt. While Hiyori complains that she had him, Kensei tells her to ‘quit her bitching’. Rogue asks if the three of them can beat their opponent. Kensei says it’ll definitely be easier with those injuries, claiming his attacks are just as destructive as the Ninja’s. Rōshi groans that his old body isn’t what it used to be. When Kensei says he’s awfully calm for someone cut up, Rōshi sheepishly tells the Soul Reaper not to worry, adding that he’ll be fixed up soon. He then asks Son if he’s going to give some Chakra, noting that they don’t have a choice. The others are horrified when Rōshi is covered in malicious feeling Chakra. While Hiyori curses, Rogue calls the scent frightening and different, realizing it’s because a second life form is attached to their opponent. Kensei curses that they’re dealing with a Jinchūriki. Rōshi chuckles that he’s right, calling his power a blessing and a curse on his existence, seeing it as poetic but cruel. When Kensei says things got a lot more difficult, Rōshi agrees that they’ll have to pull out all the stops to beat him. The Jinchūriki hopes they can, asking for a favor to take him down. This prompts the fighters to realize they’re facing an Indoctrinated, thinking they have to save him. Jackie Tristan calls it a pain that there’s no dirt to put on her boots thanks to Chūkichi and his frost. She sighs that she’ll have to get herself dirty, forcing her exhaust pipes to cover her legs in dirt and grime. Shaking at the power up, Jackie notes she feels strong, confirming it by causing a small earthquake by slamming her foot to the ground. While she might hate selling her soul the way she did, along with her Fullbring, Jackie did hate losing it, supposing that you never want power to leave you once you get a taste of it. She sighs at that making her a bad person and hypocrite, cursing. Jackie leaps into the air with Lightbringer, slamming her feet down for another earthquake that sends those nearby swaying. She muses it’s amazing what a little practice with power can do, and starts to look for an opponent. She decides not to attack Renji, not wanting to sully the act of him saving her life those years ago. Hinata steps forward to face Jackie, Byakugan activated. Jackie calls the determination a good look, saying it appears the Ninja won’t back down, no matter the odds, remembering Ichigo giving the same look when training with Xcution. Hinata says that what matters is what’s before them, vowing not to let the Fullbringer do what she wants. Jackie admits that she likes the spunk, but believes Hinata is out of her depth, saying she’s outmatched against her. Dropping into Gentle Fist stance, Hinata says they won’t know until they begin, refusing to believe she’ll lose until it happens. She then recites her Nindo of never giving up and never going back on her word. Frowning, Jackie angrily asks why people are so willing to throw their lives away, wondering what’s worth the pain that’ll be suffered. Jackie leaps forward with a roundhouse kick aimed for the head. When Hinata ducks, the attack sends a shockwave that destroys the surrounding scenery. Hinata exclaims that she doesn’t expect someone working with the Coalition to understand, knocking Jackie back with an Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Landing on her feet, Jackie wonders if she miscalculated the Ninja’s abilities. In terms of raw physical strength, Jackie wins. One solid blow is all that’s needed to beat Hinata. However, the Ninja is fast enough to avoid the hits. Hinata is aware of the strength difference, knowing she’s more than capable of avoiding any attack as long as she remains aware. The Ninja’s physique is far more flexible and graceful than anything Jackie can manage, allowing for greater skill in speed and dodging. Jackie runs forward, throwing several kicks at Hinata. The Ninja easily avoids them all and knocks the Fullbringer back with a Palm Heel Strike to the stomach. Jackie shrugs it off, exclaiming that she won’t go down to mere tickles. Hinata easily avoids the next kick by leaping away with Chakra-enhanced feet, realizing this’ll be a duel of attrition. She accepts that if it keeps the Fullbringer away from her comrades. Frowning, Jackie says they’re doing this the hard way, adding that she hates killing things weaker than her. Elsewhere, Heavy Sano cackles as he sends legions of Hollows at the Alliance rank and file. He says he loves the enthusiasm, adding it’ll make breaking their spirits more fun. With a crack of his whip, Heavy sends more Hollows running out of the Garganta. He says that a benefit of staying out of the war for so long is that they haven’t been worn down. He claims attrition is the way to go, yelling that he’ll take advantage of the fact no one can fight forever. Heavy laughs for them to keep resisting, believing they’ll all die and it’s only a matter of when. Jerome yells as he swings to decapitate Renji. The Soul Reaper easily ducks under and tries to throw an elbow. Jerome easily dodges, rotates his sword ninety degrees, and swings down. Cursing, Renji Flash Steps away just in time. Jerome sighs while thinking he just needs one solid cut to completely dissolve Renji. The Soul Reaper thinks his opponent is quick, calling the sword a ‘pain in the ass’. While he’s sure he could pound the Wizard down with a few punches and kicks, it just takes one cut to lose. Looking at the corroded Zabimaru, Renji is in disbelief he let his guard down so easily, apologizing to his Zanpakutō, promising to make it up once it’s reformed. Jerome points at Renji, saying that he’ll give credit to someone who didn’t bring a sword for holding their own. Renji deadpans that he did bring a sword to the fight, reminding the Wizard that he corroded it. With a sheepish nod, Jerome remembers he did. Frowning, Renji Flash Steps forward, punching Jerome’s midsection, telling him to not bother apologizing, not in the mood for forgiveness. Regaining composure, Jerome swings his sword, with Renji easily dodging. The Soul Reaper says it’s their job to protect humans, not harm them. While Renji says he shouldn’t be inclined to hurt a human, since the Coalition has hurt a lot of innocent human beings, the best he can do is protect them now. Smirking, Jerome asks how far his duty to protect humans goes, saying he’s never seen the benefit of protecting people, having joined Avatar to ‘purify’ the world. He asks what the point is of protecting an innocent when they could turn to a life of crime the next day thanks to the capacity to commit evil, believing it’s much simpler to purify humanity and start anew. Renji argues that while humans do have the capacity to be evil, they’re still good and innocent until they make that decision, so he sees value in defending them. While Jerome can respect the idealist, he yells that he’ll show that ideals can only go so far. Jerome stabs the ground, saying it’s cruel reality that ideals will rot away before truth. Seeing the whole area corrode, Renji curses in confusion before he gasps when seeing the corrosion come right at him. Throwing punches, Franky calls D-6 a super opponent. With an emotionless thanks, the Wizard gives thanks while matching the punches, then telling the Pirate to please die. Seeing the single eye light up with a point-blank Erase Magic, Franky curses, saying it’s time for a Franky Hair Salon: Iron Hair. While the Pirate is protected, his Iron Hair is erased. Franky briefly screams in terror at being bald, before yelling that he was kidding while sprouting more hair. He then sends D-6 stumbling with a Strong Right to the face. Grinning, Franky compliments D-6’s tough body, saying whoever built him is good with machines, wanting to meet the creator. D-6 says meeting the creator is impossible, since he has no memory of his creation, or the DNA he was experimented on as a Machias. He was so powerful that his Magic short-circuited the memory banks, concluding his body wasn’t strong enough to maintain that magic without consequences. Franky calls that hell, saying he’d be devastated at losing precious memories. D-6 comments that while Franky still carries enough humanity to care, he doesn’t. He calls it fate that he gave it all up for power, though it’s strange that he forgot the power he was given. Franky interrupts him with a Weapon’s Left, but D-6 shrugs it off, saying it’s rude to interrupt someone talking while throwing a haymaker. Pushed back, Franky argues that memories are a part of who they are, calling it disturbing that D-6 shrug off those memories like no big deal. He would never throw away his memories of Tom, Iceberg, the Straw Hats, and the Thousand Sunny, claiming he cherishes the experiences that made him who he is. Still confused, D-6 says it doesn’t compute. Franky pities D-6 for that, glad he’s still somewhat human, saying he’d never give up on some of humanity’s benefits despite the weaknesses. The Pirate curses that the Wizard is a fool, and sprints forward with Franky Iron Boxing. D-6 blocks by crossing his arms, saying that things that don’t compute have no use to him. Hancock stays cool when facing the three Briars (Angry, Griever, and Smiley), vowing she won’t stop until they’re all down. Smiley calls it funny that Hancock looks as mad as Angry. Griever sobs that she’s sorry if she did anything to upset the Pirate, promising that it wasn’t her intention. Angry screams for both of them to shut up, cursing that they won’t let the Pirate make a mockery of them, vowing they won’t be beat. When the clones send magic shockwaves, Hancock easily avoids them and starts spinning. She yells that she doesn’t care, proclaiming that no woman stands on equal footing with the Pirate Empress. Hancock then nails all three with a Haki-enhanced Perfume Femur. Smiley and Griever scream in pain, their necks snapped. Angry managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, thanks to tremendous combat instincts. Angry curses that she isn’t dead yet and throws a punch. Hancock easily catches the fist, noting that she needed Haki to manage that. With a swing of her arm, Angry swings her arm out and pushes Hancock away with a point-blank shockwave. Angry curses Hancock for killing the other Briar, promising to make her pay for such a sin. Hancock asks how Angry can love and grieve for them while not sparing any feeling for those she killed. Angry yells for Hancock to shut up, saying the Pirate’s love is hypocritical with that logic. Hancock snaps to be spared, saying they wouldn’t have reached this point if the Coalition hadn’t attacked first. Not listening, Angry roars and throws another shockwave. While avoiding it, Hancock thinks that while she does sympathize with those who lose friends and loved ones, that doesn’t extend to instigators, who should accept the possibility of collateral damage. Mosqueda had a habit of handicapping himself in fights to make a duel fair, but the vast majority of fights always ended with them on the ground, the Arrancar giving a sympathetic look. Being on the ground from a beatdown coming from Ichiya is new to him. Pushing himself up, he admits he underestimated the Wizard, calling himself a fool for judging him based on looks. Ichiya calls himself a handsome man, telling the Arrancar to judge accurately if he’ll go by looks. Mosqueda gets over his confusion at that statement, and gets back on topic, convinced Ichiya has shown every ounce of his rage. While he’s sorry he killed Ichiya’s friend, and that he doesn’t enjoy killing, he calls it a sad truth that people die in war. Glaring, Ichiya says he hasn’t even begun to show his wrath, and he won’t just let it go that the Arrancar killed a dear friend. While Mosqueda repeats an apology, he states that anyone who steps out onto the battlefield is already on borrowed time. Mosqueda says he tries to give as much time as possible for his enemies, but one side must achieve victory. After hearing the justification, Ichiya says he doesn’t care since a friend was killed, expecting that any of Mosqueda’s comrades would show that same anger if he was killed. Mosqueda retorts that he’d be disappointed, stating the Coalition wasn’t built off the idea of caring for comrades, but simply for conquest. He contrasts that while the Alliance is for bringing people together, the Coalition is to bring people under heel. Ichiya says he’d ask what was keeping Mosqueda with the Coalition, but he’s in a bad mood and needs to blow off steam. Ichiya throws a Smiling Smash to the face, sending the Arrancar through several trees. Mosqueda notes the punch was harder, meaning Ichiya really wants to show how mad he is. Mosqueda assures the Wizard that the attempt to intimidate and make him fear death like Ren won’t work, but he doubts he cares. Ichiya admits he doesn’t feel handsome, believing such a person shouldn’t fall into rage. Again, he can’t ignore that a precious friend was killed. When asked what happens now, Mosqueda states they must continue the fight. The Arrancar says he does remember the face of every person he’s killed in a fight, calling death in honorable combat quite different from devouring souls. Remembering the Air Magic user was named Ren, Mosqueda says he put up a good fight despite being overmatched. Ichiya throws another haymaker, with Mosqueda blocking with both arms. When the Arrancar compliments him as being an even greater fight, Ichiya yells that he’s doing more than just putting up a fight. The Wizard pushes him away by throwing his shoulder, and follows up with a devastating Max Men. Ichiya is morbidly satisfied at the sight of Mosqueda on the ground, wracked in pain. Realizing he’s truly overmatched, Mosqueda thinks this might be for the best, calling Soul Reapers and Arrancar cursed with a life of victory or death. He notes that everyone’s bad karma catches up until they receive the judgment of God, wondering if that’s what’ll happen to him. Sighing, Mosqueda thinks this was a long time coming, ever since he lost his position as an Espada thanks to everyone else becoming stronger than him. He calls it the way of the world to push aside and kill those who can’t get stronger, but no one should die without making it difficult for their killer. The Arrancar raises his Spiritual Pressure, and unleashes his Resurreción, Dragra, promising that he’ll make things as difficult as possible for Ichiya. Sighing, Ichiya tells Ren that this’ll be a bit longer than expected. Zooming around crudely made ice sculptures, Rukia runs support while Makarov, Speed Jiru, and Namur are the main fighters against Zetsu. A decisive blow still hasn’t been landed thanks to the creation’s superior Wood Style. Zetsu states his Chakra is limitless, comparing himself to a Jinchūriki. He then renews the offensive with a Cutting Sprigs Jutsu. Makarov sends beams of light, Jiru uses his lance, Namur bites through them, and Rukia blocks with Sode no Shirayuki. After Jiru yells that they aren’t afraid of a walking Chakra battery, Makarov adds that the creation made the mistake of setting foot on sacred ground. No matter the strength, the Fairy Tail Master won’t allow the creation to leave without appropriate punishment. Zetsu laughs that humans are amusing, saying their guts will only get them so far once he devours them. Rukia shakes in disgust, admitting she doesn’t like her opponent while yelling for everyone to get out of the way for something more aggressive. When Rukia sends a Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren, Zetsu giggles that it won’t work before sinking with Mayfly. When Jiru wonders what she’s doing, Rukia chides him for the lack of faith before striking the ground with a Go no Mai: Shirono. She explains that cold temperatures slow people down. Sure enough Zetsu is only able to creep out of the ground, White yelling about how cold it is. Rukia just smirks at the sight. White starts to curse Rukia, but Black tells him to calm down, saying they’ll be killed if his temper is lost. Rukia also wishes Zetsu luck in creating wood constructs from the ground now, proclaiming that those who control the battlefield control the fight. Zetsu regains composure and sarcastically claps while laughing that Rukia is truly a genius among geniuses. When a blushing Rukia gives thanks, the others yell for her not to take the compliment. Zetsu reminds them that he doesn’t need the ground to create wood by growing several tendrils from his arms. Shooting them out, Zetsu yells that it isn’t over until it’s over. Rogue notes that their opponent is incredibly strong. Rōshi has managed to not only hold his own, but pressure them with Lava Style’s destructive power, earning comparison to Sakazuki’s Magma-Magma Fruit. Rōshi smirks at the compliment, saying it took a lot of effort to gain control of his Tailed Beast. Rogue, Kensei, and Hiyori all throw frontal attacks, the latter yelling that this is what she thinks of that strength. While Hiyori raises Kubikiri Orochi over her head, Kensei forms a Bakudantsuki, and Rogue creates a Shadow Dragon Slash. Rōshi notes that he wouldn’t be able to hit the surrounding enemies with Volcanic Fury, calling it a good countermeasure. In a better situation, the Ninja would compliment them for figuring out that move on the fly without verbal communication, saying the Alliance is impressive, but he’s too strong for them to help. Going through Hand Signs, Rōshi hopes they can forgive him before he unleashes a Lava Style: Great Eruption. The attack is so widespread that Jenny and Lisa have to scramble to avoid it. Kensei, Hiyori, and Rogue took it point blank, the latter two yelling in pain. While the beaten Hiyori falls down, Rogue barely remains standing, shocked at the destruction. He realizes that if a Jinchūriki used every ounce of power from a Tailed Beast, the whole island would be destroyed. Rōshi gets right in front of Rogue, chastises him for daydreaming, and knocks him out with a Lava Style: Molten Rock Fist to the chest. Passing out from the pain, Rogue laments that he let Gajeel down and couldn’t bring the Alliance closer to victory like he did. Rōshi grimly says two down and one to go, asking if Kensei is going to keep fighting. Glaring, Kensei says that if he can’t beat Rōshi, he’ll pound him so hard that not even a Tailed Beast can properly fix him and that the next fighter can beat him. With that, Kensei unleashes his Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. Seeing the transformation, Rōshi smirks and calls it cool-looking. Kensei quickly gets to Rōshi and punches him in the stomach, ripping through to the organ and making the Ninja vomits blood. Kensei yells that his Bankai concentrates all the Zanpakutō’s destructive power into his fists, wondering how much Rōshi can take. Kensei rips off pieces of flesh with each flurry of punches. Rōshi wonders if this was the pain Ōnoki once protected him from, remembering that he was told that his own village’s people would do horrible things if he didn’t cooperate with the village. Rōshi was so scared, he was motivated to understand Son more, wanting to know why such scorn was earned. The more he learned, the more he hated his fate, calling it cursed. Rōshi still felt like there was more to learn, maybe because deep down he knew there was a better path. Thinking that it hurt so much, Rōshi says to himself he doesn’t want to be hurt anymore. Kensei finishes his barrage, sending the Jinchūriki flying, smirking. Kensei feels 3rd degree burns, seeing that the lava burned right past his armor into his flesh. Rōshi gets to his feet, covered in lava with one tail of Son’s manifested. The Jinchūriki apologizes, but he doesn’t want to lose, or rather Konton doesn’t want to lose. Rōshi admits that he hates pain, leaving his hometown because of it. He then introduces his subconscious desire to deter pain: Lava Style Chakra Mode. While Kensei wonders how he can hit his opponent, Rōshi shoots a Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu. Kensei avoids the first few molten rocks, but one strike sets off a chain reaction that nails Kensei. Seeing this, Hiyori tries and fails to push herself off the ground, reaching out for Kensei. Charred, Kensei’s Hollow Mask falls away. The Vizard collapses, cursing in defeat. With a sad sigh, Rōshi apologizes that he’s too strong for them. He asks if he’ll go and find someone else to fight, wondering if that’s what’s wanted of him. After a moment, Rōshi frowns and complains about having to kill them. He curses Konton, saying he draws the line at killing when it doesn’t serve a purpose, emphatically saying he’s no monster despite what his village said. With another pause, Rōshi curses Konton for pushing this, guessing he has no choice, swearing that karma will catch up with the Dark Lord. He says Konton won’t get away with what he did to Yugito, and everyone else who has suffered from him. Advancing on Kensei, Rōshi holds his hands for a prayer, asking for God’s forgiveness, saying he cannot control his actions. Understanding and resigned to death, Kensei says he understands, adding that he better lose. Rōshi assures him that while strong, he isn’t invincible. Seeing all the injuries healed, Kensei curses being unable to make a dent. While he hates leaving Squad 9 to Shūhei and Mashirō, he thinks he won’t make it back. Suddenly, Rōshi is punched away with a Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. Luffy lands in front of Kensei, snarling that he hates lava and people who hurt his friends. The Pirate thinks he was just minding his own business, beating up enemies, and noticed the Grand Eruption. He just saw red the moment lava was used. Rōshi mutters at Luffy punching right through the Chakra Armor, before muttering about Haki being a troublesome power. Kensei tells Luffy to cool it, explaining that Rōshi is under Konton’s control. Luffy is indignant at the request, saying that giving his all is all he knows how to do. Rōshi realizes that he’s facing an Act of Order whose tied on the Blacklist with Naruto. Smiling, the Jinchūriki thinks his prayer was answered and someone will stop him, though he’ll still have to give fight. Rōshi introduces himself, apologizing that he struck Luffy’s comrades, but he doesn’t have complete control of his actions, compelled to do Konton’s bidding. Glaring at the lava, Luffy says he doesn’t care what the reasons are of those who stand in his way, promising that he’ll beat Rōshi, who won’t be the last lava-user he beats. Rōshi retorts that it won’t be easy, and spews out Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu. Luffy goes into Second Gear, deriding the lava as weaker than Sakazuki’s, saying this is just practice. Luffy vanishes, appearing right in front of Rōshi with a devastating Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle. Kensei and Hiyori gasp in shock at Rōshi being pushed away. With both hands imbued with Armament Haki, Luffy pummels Rōshi with Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling. The Pirate then sweeps the Jinchūriki with a Gum-Gum Hawk Whip, sending him airborne. Luffy then slams Rōshi down with a Gum-Gum Hawk Battle Axe, making him yell in pain as the ground shatters. Kensei is in absolute disbelief at Luffy manhandling the guy who beat him. Getting to his feet, Rōshi curses how much it hurts. Luffy presses the assault with a Gum-Gum Hawk Pistol. Rōshi counters with a Lava Style: Molten Rock Fist, but his hand breaks from the force of Luffy’s punch. While the Jinchūriki feels his hand heal with Son’s Chakra, Luffy slams him with a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka. While vomiting blood and being floored, Rōshi thinks that with or without Chakra Armor, the Act is stronger than him. Kensei sees the gap between him and an Act of Order when the latter runs wild with emotion. He notes the desire to fight, win, and protect makes the Acts stronger than anyone. Glaring, Luffy curses that it’s too bad this will just be practice for Sakazuki. Rōshi sighs that he’ll show he isn’t mere practice, or rather Konton wants to show that. Rōshi and Son Gokū’s Chakra starts running wild. He apologizes that this is the last thing he wants to happen, knowing Luffy will fight something far worse soon. Luffy watches Rōshi change, while Rogue wakes up thanks to a monstrous scent. He mutters in terror at a Tailed Beast coming out. The Four Tailed Monkey, Son Gokū, stands before them, letting out a demonic screech. Exiting his headquarters, Zeref smirks at the sight, apologizing to Mavis that her sacred grounds will break and sink into the ocean at this rate. Luffy stretches and cracks his knuckles, saying the Monkey will have to go through him first before running wild. Omake: Punishing Luffy, Part 2 The Great Luffini is trapped in the water chamber up to his neck. When Naruto asks how it’s hanging, Luffy mutters in annoyance at it being cold, asking if he’ll seriously be punished like this. He admires that they trapped him in a no-win situation, but he calls it not much compared to what the others have done. Ichigo asks if he really thought this was it, calling it only a warm-up. Natsu tells him what’s about to happen is the real punishment. When all three boys tell him to try escaping, Luffy loudly exclaims that he can’t escape, belatedly realizing that the audience heard that. The boos start raining down, Naruto gleeful that they hate him. Luffy mutters for them not to boo, claiming it isn’t easy as it looks. When the audience keeps booing, Luffy apologizes that he upset them all. Natsu notes he’s never seen Luffy that dejected, saying he’d actually feel bad if he wasn’t put on that park ride. Seeing people start to get up and leave in frustration, Ichigo says the situation is getting bad, suggesting they put Luffy out of his misery. Naruto gives the go-ahead to drop the curtain. Once it does so, Luffy mutters that it’s over. When Ichigo asks if he thinks it’s over, Luffy admits he failed miserably in trying to escape and got a tremendous round of booing, calling it a great punishment to have things taken out of his control. Ichigo smugly says the punishment isn’t over, claiming they lost the keys to the chain and the crane that lowered Luffy in. While the Pirate mutters in anger, Naruto mockingly says they’ll need to go and look for the keys. Luffy tells the turning Acts that this isn’t funny, yelling for them to get him out of there. Smiling, Natsu praises the punishment, asking how long they’ll keep him there. Naruto suggests they’ll do lunch while deciding, ignoring an angry scream from Luffy. Appearing Characters Rōshi Son Gokū Rogue Cheney Hiyori Sarugaki Kensei Muguruma Jackie Tristan Hinata Hyūga Heavy Sano Jerome Renji Abarai Franky D-6 Boa Hancock Briar Gantenbaine Mosqueda Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Rukia Kuchiki Makarov Dreyar Speed Jiru Namur Zetsu Monkey D. Luffy Zeref Dragneel Omake Monkey D. Luffy (The Great Luffini) Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Abilities Magic * Shadow Dragon Slayer ** Shadow Dragon Roar ** Shadow Dragon Spear ** Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash ** Shadow Dragon Slash * Black Magic ** Erase Magic Jutsu * Lava Style ** Scorched Earth ** Lava Plume Jutsu ** Molten Rock Fist ** Volcanic Fury ** Great Eruption ** Chakra Mode ** Scorching Rocks Jutsu * Byakugan * Gentle Fist ** Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm ** Palm Heel Strike * Wood Style ** Cutting Sprigs Jutsu Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Fullbring * Lightbringer Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Hollow Powers * Garganta Weapons * whip * lance Zanpakuto * Kubikiri Orochi * Tachikaze ** Tekken Tachikaze * Sode no Shirayuki Resurrección * Dragra (Japanese for " Dragon Fist") Technique * Edo Tensei (Reanimation) * Franky Hair Salon: Iron Hair * Strong Right * Weapon’s Left * Franky Iron Boxing * Perfume Femur * Smiling Smash * Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren * Mayfly * Go no Mai: Shirono * Bakudantsuki * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun * Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling * Gum-Gum Hawk Whip * Gum-Gum Hawk Battle Axe * Gum-Gum Hawk Pistol * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 153 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Why? Next Chapter: Chapter 155 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Scream Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign